Five Times
by Elizabeth Blossom
Summary: Five times Harry and Draco see each other.


Written for the **Random Acts of Kindness Competition (FEBRUARY)**. This is dedicated to **Lifeisacircle**.

* * *

**_The First Time_**

Harry Potter did not expect to see Draco Malfoy of all people when he walked into the small coffee shop down the road from his new apartment. He especially did not expect to see him working there, serving people their drinks and pastries as if he had never heard of wizards or if his parent's weren't ridiculously wealthy by anyone's standards.

Harry walked right out the door, before Malfoy could even see him.

(Draco saw him, and prayed that Potter would leave. He was disappointed for some odd reason when he did.)

**_The Second Time_**

Harry couldn't stop himself. For a week, he managed to avoid and barely think about the fact that Draco Malfoy was working a menial Muggle service job right down the lane, but then one day, after Auror training, Harry heard someone talking about the Malfoy's in the locker room.

He carefully, and subtly to not bring it to Ron's attention, started to listen to what they were saying.

"Yeah," said Justin. "I heard that Draco Malfoy has been hiding since the war. Which is a good thing I think. He was such a _tosser_ at Hogwart's, and he was pathetic during our last year. Good riddance I say."

"Tell me about it!" Michael said with a laugh. "He can stay hidden forever for all I care."

Harry didn't know why he wanted to yell at them for those words. They were right after all, but Harry couldn't help but hear some small part of his mind yell "wrongwrongwr_ongwrongwrong_."

Draco Malfoy working as a Muggle and Harry would bet fifty Galleons that he was living as one too.

You wouldn't do that if you weren't ashamed and hated what you've done. You wouldn't do that if you didn't want to make amends.

Harry went to the café soon as he could. Malfoy wasn't there.

(Draco was home, watching TV to understand some more about this strange world that he had thrown himself in. He didn't have a shift today.)

**_The Third Time_**

Harry managed to hold out for two more weeks before he broke down and visited Malfoy again. Or rather, used his Auror training to sneak into the café in hopes that Malfoy was there so Harry could spy on him. The good news was that he was there. The bad news was that apparently Harry still had a lot to work on when it came to sneaking in places. Then again, he hadn't tried very hard to look inconspicuous.

One look in his general direction, Malfoy was asking his boss for a ten-minute break. The café, while full, was not busy, with everyone settled and comfortable. Malfoy's break was approved and he marched right over to Harry. With a tilt of his head, he led Harry outside, to the alleyway right outside the café.

It was cold outside, and Malfoy wore only a thin white t-shirt. Harry, who was wearing a leather duster over his sweater, thought about offering it for a minute before he banished those thoughts. Malfoy wouldn't accept it, even though he had his arms wrapped around himself.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked, his voice a pale imitation of the arrogance and superiority it had before. It seemed like Malfoy had forgotten what he used to sound like, but still needed to pretend that he did.

Harry felt a pang in his chest.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. "Why are you-?"

"Working?" Malfoy finished. He scoffed. "I wish I knew. I don't know why I came here, I don't know why I'm working, I don't know why I left everything behind. It's none of your business. Even if I did know, it wouldn't be any of your business. Don't come back."

"I live down the road," Harry said stupidly after a minute, in shock by what Malfoy admitted.

"Then don't come this way."

Malfoy turned his back and walked back inside, leaving Harry outside in the cold.

(Draco ignored Katie asking him what was up with the gorgeous bloke. He didn't want to think about Potter anymore. He would probably see him again soon enough.)

**_The Fourth Time_**

Harry found himself walking home from work one day, and he walked right by the café. He thought about going in, as he peered in and saw Malfoy talking and laughing with customers, which did things to Harry that had never happened before.

He remembered what Malfoy had said though, and kept on walking.

(Draco caught Harry out of the corner of his eye. He was glad when he didn't come in. Really.)

**_The Fifth Time_**

Harry walked past the café, his mind made up. He was going to talk to Malfoy, he was going to ask what was going on, he was going to ask if they wanted to hang out sometime, grab a beer at a pub because it looked Malfoy was trying to change and Harry wanted to accept that, he was going to-

Draco barged out of the café as soon as Harry got near the door, his boss looking at them with confusion and worry.

He dragged Harry to the alleyway, and before Harry knew it, Malfoy was kissing him.

Harsh and fast and nothing like Harry had thought it would be the few times Harry had actually been honest with himself, but better than he could have ever thought. His hands found Malfoy's hips and pulled the other man closer to him until Harry found his back against a wall. Draco had one hand in his hair and the other on the side of his face and all Harry could think about was how they weren't as soft as he thought they would be.

Draco pulled back first, and looked Harry, gasping and red-faced.

He was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," Draco said, his voice low. "And since I have a feeling that you're going to be around for a while, I wanted to get that out in the open. What do you think?"

His voice was trembling, but his eyes weren't. They looked at Harry, strong and challenging.

Harry responded with another kiss.

(Draco wondered what this feeling was that had suddenly appeared in his mind. He thought that it might be happiness.)

* * *

I don't ship Drarry, so I'm sorry if this isn't very good, though I think it's actually kind of is. Tell me what you think!


End file.
